Academy of Sunset Shores
by Roxine4Ever1794
Summary: Roxas always had a normal life. But then the dream came. Now he, and three other teens are being trained to use their Keyblades to destroy the darkness
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!). I did not steal my OC named "Nevaeh", She has the same name as someone else's OC, but they look completely different. I just like the name so I used it.**

**Academy of Sunset Shores**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Roxas POV**

I was falling through the sky. Like a rocket I flew into the ocean. My eyes were closed, and I was falling deeper, and deeper into the blue water. I was wearing tan, baggy pants, and a white T-shirt. I could feel the icy, cold water lapse against my skin, yet my clothes were still perfectly dry.

Suddenly instead of water, I was falling through darkness, then I landed. I couldn't see anything, but then white doves flew out from under me revealing a stained glass platform. On the platform was a picture of me, and three people I've never met before. All four pictures were arranged in a square. Their were two women, and one guy. The guy had spiky, chocolate colored hair, and blue eyes that were sparkling. One woman had auburn colored hair and deep blue eyes, she was right beside the chocolate colored hair guy. Then I looked at the picture beside my own. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and cerulean eyes. The platform itself gave off radiance.

"So much to do, so little time… Take your time… don't be afraid… The darkness is still at bay… for now…" a mysterious voice said in my head, and I turned around hoping to find the source

I decided I must have imagined it, so I stepped forward to explore my surroundings. Suddenly three small pillars rose up. One pillar was bearing a sword, one with a shield, and the last with a staff. I could feel power radiating off of them.

"Power sleeps within you… if you give it form, it will give you strength…" the same mysterious voice said in my head

Now I knew I wasn't imagining things. I walked toward the sword, and picked it up. I turned it over in my hands. It had a gold hilt with a black mouse head symbol on what looked like a ruby.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. Incredible strength. Is this the power you seek?"

I thought it over, and then I nodded. In a flash of light, the sword disappeared.

"You path it set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

I looked at the remaining weapon. I walked toward the shield and picked it up. I examined it carefully. I was red a black, with the same emblem that the sword had, a black mouse head.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all." You give up this power?"

I thought about it carefully, and I decided that I didn't want to give it up. I shook my head, and put it back on the pillar. Then I walked toward the staff. I picked it up and examined it. It had a green and yellow hilt, with a blue mouse headed shape on top.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength, and staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

I nodded, and in a flash of light it disappeared. The platform shattered and I fell once more into the darkness. I landed on another platform, and I examined it. It was a picture of the chocolate haired guy, and the auburn haired girl holding hands.

I took a few steps forward, and a few black looking bugs appeared. They had yellow eyes, and completely black bodies. Two swords identical to the one I chose not so long ago appeared in my hands.I swung them with skill I never knew I had, and in a few minutes, the black things were gone.

Then steps appeared off of one of the sides of the platform. I walked up them cautiously. The stairs led me onto another platform. When I examined this one, I was shocked at what I saw. It was a picture of me holding the blonde haired girl by the waist. We were both smiling at something. As to what exactly, I was not sure.Then I noticed a beam of light in the center of the platform, and I walked toward it.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid…" the mysterious voice echoed in my head

I looked backwards, and my shadow was growing longer, and coming to life. It was rising up, and looking down at me. It was at least thirty feet tall, with huge yellow eyes, a black body, and two wings that came out of his back.

He swung his arm down, and I dodged it. Then he shammed his fist into the ground and a dark portal formed. Out of the portal, came the little black bugs from earlier. They swarmed all over me. I couldn't breathe. Darkness was surrounding me.

"You four will have the greatest weapon of all." The voice finished and light surrounded me

I jolted up with a cold sweat. My alarm clock was screaming. It was 7:00 a.m. on Friday, and it was time to get ready for school.

"What a weird dream…" I mumbles to myself and I got out of bed

I felt stronger for some reason. I flexed my muscles, and sure enough, they were bigger than when I went to bed. I thought back to the dream.

"Nah, impossible." And I shook it from my mind

I went to my closet and picked a black T-shirt. Then I went to my dresser and got a pair of baggy tan pants. I threw them into the bathroom, and turned the water as hot as it would go. I scrubbed my body till it was red, and I massaged shampoo into my hair.

I rinsed off, and got out of the shower. Then I grabbed a towel and wiped the mirror off. Even when wet, my gravity defying, blonde, spiky hair still stood up. The room was still foggy from the heat. I brushed my teeth, put on deoderant, and got dressed.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. My mom was still asleep and would be for a couple more hours. I put on some coffee, and made some bacon and eggs. When my breakfast was done, I put it on a plate, and poured my coffee into a mug.

I ate my breakfast fast, and I put my shoes on. I grabbed my bookbag, and ran to school. When I got there, I saw my friend pinned against the wall by Seifer, and I ran over to help.

"What's going on here?" I asked Seifer

"He owes me ten dollars, and he doesn't have it." Seifer answered still pinning my friend against the wall

"I told you, I'll get it. You just gotta give me more time!" he shouted franticly

"Here, now let him go." I said and I pulled ten dollars out of my wallet, and threw it at his feet

Seifer let my friend go, picked up the cash, and left without another word.

"Thanks man, you really saved my ass."

"No problem Pence, now we better get to class." I said, and just as I said it, the bell rang

Since we were already late, we walked slowly to our lockers. We got our books, and went our different directions to our classes. I had Myths and Legends first block, and it was the most boring class ever. I walked in the door to my class.

"Ah, Mr. Hikari, nice of you to join us." My teacher greet, I rolled my eyes, and took my seat

My teacher was going on about some legend about something called "The Heartless". Everyone in the class was half-asleep including me.

"Now these are what the heartless called "Shadows" are supposed to look like." And the teacher held up a drawing

My eyes were fixed on the drawing, and my mouth opened slightly. They resembled oversized black bugs, with yellow eyes. They were exactly how I saw them in my dream. But how could I have seen them in my dream, if I've never seen a picture of them before? Then, unwillingly, I fell asleep.

"Awaken Twilight Wielder. The time you are needed is both very far, and very near." The same voice from my dream said in my head

I awoke to the bell ringing. It was time for the next class. I gathered my books, and left for my locker. As I was walking down the hallway, I passed a group of girls. After I walked passed them, they just started giggling. I ahte it when a girl does that, and I just rolled my eyes, and continued on my way to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I saw my girlfriend waiting for me. Her name was Neveah. She had piercing green eyes, and long, black hair.I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and pulled away before any teachers saw.

"Hey Nevaeh." I greeted my girlfriend

"Hey baby." She greeted back

"So what's up?" I questioned since she was waiting for me by my locker

"Just seeing if we were still on for tonight." She answered

"Sorry, I can't. I got homework to catch up on." I lied since I really didn't feel like going out

"Alright, we'll just have to reschedule." She said and walked away to her next class

I got my books and headed for my next class, Science. I hate my tracher so much, she is so mean.

_I've got to get out of class…_

So when I got to my science class, I asked the teacher if I could go to the guidance counselor's office. could tell she didn't want to let me go, but school rules said you have to, so she signed me a pass.

I walked to the Guidance Counselor's room and knocked on the door. The guidance counselor's name was Mr. Ansem. He had long dark blonde hair, and a goatee.

"Enter." Was the reply and I opened the door

"Ah, Mr. Hikari. How can I help you?" Mr. Ansem greeted

_Keep me in here until the end of second block…_ was what I was thinking, but instead I said…

"Well sir, I've been having these dreams lately." I said hoping this would get me out of class

"What were they about?" Mr. Ansem asked while leaning back in his chair, stroking his goatee, and his eyes were transfixed on me

"Well I'm falling through the sky, and I shoot into the ocean," Mr. Ansem's hands were gripping the arms of his chair, listening intently to my story "Then I land on a platform, and three pillars rise up. One has a sword, one has a shield, and the other has-"

"And the other has a staff on it." He finished for me

"How?…" I questioned but he picked up a phone, and dialed a few numbers

"Hello, King Mickey. You need to come to the school at once." He said, and he hung up the phone

I sat in my chair for around a hour thinking about what was happening. I only wanted to get out of second block, but that class was over. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.Both of us looked towards the door. A short mouse with a black cloak entered the room. He reminded me of the symbol on all three weapons in my dream. The mouse looked at me, then at Mr. Ansem

"Your majesty, what took you so long?" Mr. Ansem asked

"The usual. Gummi traffic was horrible, and I was being attacked. So why did you call me?" the mouse asked

"I think I might have found the one you've been looking for." He answered and glanced toward me, and so did the mouse

"Roxas describe your dream to him." Mr. Ansem said while still staring at me

I explained my dream to the mouse. He seemed very interested, and he didn't interrupt me at all.

"Roxas, I need you to come with me please." Mickey said when I was finished and he led me out the door

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously

"The Academy of Sunset Shores." He answered

He led me to a garage where a red and gold Gummi Ship was parked.

"We need to get you home so you can pack." Mickey said and he led me inside the ship

End Chapter 1

So what do you think? It's a Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi fanfic (yet again). Review to tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Welcome to the Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!). I did not steal my OC named "Nevaeh", She has the same name as someone else's OC, but they look completely different. I just like the name so I used it.**

**Academy of Sunset Shores**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy**

**Roxas POV**

The king led me inside the ship and it was very spacious. A couple rooms were in the back, and up front were around ten seats lined up against both walls. Then there were a few storage closets. At the very front were two seats for the pilot and the co-pilot. The king sat down in the pilot seat and motioned for me to sit in the co-pilot's.

"Roxas, where do you live?" King Mickey asked while starting the ship up

"113 Seymour Avenue." I answered while leaning back in my seat to get comfortable

The ship took off, and took a relatively short time to get to my house compared to other gummi ships. Something was telling me that this ship was made for long distance travel, but how far? The ship was different from any other gummi ship had ever seen. For one thing, the ship seemed much stronger, and more resistant to damage. Also, the ship had weapons equiped, and I was wondering why a gummi ship, which is used for travel, would need weapons. Then there was a hallway on the right side marked "turrents". I had never heard of "The "Academy of Sunset Shores" either, and I was half expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say I've been punked, but he never did. Then I started to wonder what kind of school it was, and why was I going?

He landed the ship in my backyard, and I opened the door and exited the ship. I unlocked my back door and I walked in, closely followed by the king. I ran upstairs, and I grabbed a huge suitcase to pack my stuff in. I grabbed all my clothes from my dresser and my closet, then I folded them all neatly, and packed them into the suitcase. Then I grabbed all the other stuff I couldn't live without such as my cd's, and did the same. Finished packing, I zipped up the suitcase, and I began to drag it out of my room, but then I remembered something.

I walked to my nightstand, and opened the drawer. I searched for a few seconds before finding what I was looking for. It was a small velvet case. I carefully opened it, handling it like it were made of glass and it would break if handled to harshly. Inside was a silver locket. My father had given it to me the last day I had seen him. I was only like 7 years old so I don't remember him to well. I did remember that my mom and dad had a fight that night. He bent down to me slipped the case in my hands and kissed my forehead, then he walked out the front door, and I haven't seen him since. I had tried to open the locked on many occasions, but it never budged, so eventually I gave up, and stuffed it in my drawer. Inscribed on the back of the locket in cursive were the words "Upon the greatest weapon being revealed, I shall open.".

In my dream, if a dream it was, the voice said "You four will have the mightiest weapon of all.". So me, and three other people will wield the mightiest weapon, whatever it was. I hung the necklace around my neck, and I stowed the necklace under my shirt. Then I stuffed the box in my pocket, and dragged the suitcase down the stairs.When I got down there, I saw Mickey staring at a picture of my parents. The picture was of my parents, years before I was born, sitting on a tree that was bent down like a tree, watching the sunset at some beach I had never seen before. It was there, at that beach, that my parents shared their first kiss, accidental as it was. My father had spiky black hair, and piercing green eyes. From what I could remember, he used to always have a tan, and his name was Ela. I know a wierd name for a guy, but nothing I can do about it. My mother has short, blonde hair, and green eyes that shine in the sunlight. She always did have a crude humor, but she means well. Her name was Nalere.

The king must have noticed my presence because he turned away from the picture. I thought I saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes, but if it was ever there, it dissapeared quickly. He turned to look at me.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked and I nodded

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to tell my mother what happened. Finished writing, I held the not up to examine it, making sure that I put everything that needed to be put. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light, and then a ball of fire hitting the note. In a matter of seconds, the note was reduced to a pile of ash. I looked over to the king and he was holding a giant key. The key had a silver handle, and a gold blade.

"You cannot leave evidence of what has happened, or where you are going." he explained with a serious tone in his voice

"But what about my friends? My mother?" I asked, concern evident in my voice

"You friends cannot know where you are. The enemy would extract in information from them, then kill them. As for your mother, she will know where you've gone. Now come, we need to get you to the school." the king said and I followed him back to the ship

"But how will my mother know if I didn't tell her?" I asked

"I'll explain later" was all I got in answer

The king closed the door, and I put my luggage in a storage closet. Then I sat in the co-pilot seat. The king was already starting up the ship when I put on my seatbelt as he advised. The ship took off, but we were gaining altitude fast. Next thing I knew, we shot out of the Atmosphere, leaving my home far behind.

_Apparently their are other worlds out there..._

We were always told that Twilight Town was the only world. I was gazing out the windows admiring the spectacular view of space. I saw small specks I guesed were other worlds. Mickey was typiung something in on a computer.

"Coordinates set." the computer said

I returned to looking out the window. I saw thing that looked different than planets, and they were getting closer, and fast. They were other gummi ships about the same size as ours. They had a emblem of a black heart with a red line through it. I didn't know what they were, but I felt hate pulse through my veins as I looked at them. They seemed to have evil radiating off them.

"What the heel are those thing!?" I asked

"Heartless ships" the king said through gritted teeth

The king was reaching for a button that said "Weapon Automatic" but I reached first and pressed the button "Weapon Manual". The king looked at me with shock, but before he could say any words of protest, I was out of my seat, and heading for the turrents. Eventually the hall split in four directions. One hallway went right, and the other left. Then there was a latter going up and down. I took the latter that went down, and I arrived in a gray room containing a turrent, a chair, and a headset to communicate to the other turrent's occupants, and the pilot. I sat in the seat and put the headset on. Then I pressed a few buttons and powered on the turrent.

These bitches were gonna get killed. I grabbed the handles of the turrent, took aim, and pressed the red buttons. The ship I was aiming for blew up on impact. Oh yeah, I was gonna have some fun. I took aim, and once again the enemy ship blew up, leaving a satisfied grin plastered on my face. After about ten minutes of aiming, and things being blown up, I was left targetless. I walked back to my seat, satisfied that I got to blow things up.

"Good job Roxas. That's one thing I don't have to teach you." the king said with humor in his voice

Then a light appeared, and we were heading toward a world. Then we landed on a beach, and I got my luggage. We exited the ship and I looked around. There was a huge biulding farther inland. It was sunset, and the sun was reflecting off the water. It felt very peaceful here.

The king led me into the school, and then into his office. There was a desk with a few chairs, and on the side of the desk was a computer. Then on the wall were notes about what looked like keyblade wielders, heartless, and hearts. The king turned to me and gave me a silver key.

"Your dorm is number 326. Put your stuff in there, and then come back here."

I nodded and walked out of his office. I walked down a corridor marked "dorms 300-399". I kept glancing at the dorm's numbers. I turned a corner and... BAM!

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl I ran into yelled

She had shoulder lengh blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had a white short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans on. She seemed vaguely familiar, but If I've seen her before, I couldn't remember where.

"It's not like I meant to!" I screamed with my anger flaring up instantly

"Whatever" was all she said, and she stalked off

"God, what a little bitch." I said to myself and I continued my search for dorm room number 326

After another five minutes of searching, I found it. I inserted the key into the lock and unlocked the door. I walked into the room and it was humungous! It had two queen sized beds, a 42. inch plasma screen TV, two dressers, a huge closet, and a large kitchen fitted with a oven, a microwave. On the far side of the room was a bay window overlooking the ocean. I put my suitcase down beside one of the walls, and just stood there, admiring the view. I reflected on what has happened within the last few hours. Something about the was the sunset and the ocean calmed me. My thoughts drifted towards Nevaeh. She never could just sit down, and admire a view. I stood there for a few minutes, but then I remembered I was supposed to be at the King's office right now. I rushed out of the room after closing and locking the door. I rushed towards his office.

When I got there, I opened the door and walked in. Three more people occupied the room now. The girl I ran into was there, and then there was a girl with auburn hair, and a guy around my age with light brown spiky hair. Me and the Blonde haired girl just glared at each other. Mickey was the first to talk.

"Roxas. I'd like you to meet Kairi," he pointed toward the girl with auburn hair "Sora," he pointed toward the guy with brown spiky hair "and Namine" and he pointed toward the girl I ran into, and the girl that I was still throwing occasional glares at

"Everyone, this is Roxas. He is the Twilight Wielder. And Namine, he is your new roomate."

_A Twilight Wielder? That's what that voice called me. And I have to share a room with..._

"What!" me and Namine exclaimed at once

"Why do I have to share a room with him? Why can't I share a room with Kairi or something!?" Namine yelled

"Because she is rooming with Sora." he explained

"You're seriously going to put me in a room with her!? I mean seriously, isn't there a law against that?" I asked, After all, I really didn't want to share a room with that bitch

"Why are you going to try to do something?" he asked with a sly smile across his lips

"EWWW!" we both exclaimed

"Good. Now all four of you go back to your rooms and report to the stadium at 12:00 in the afternoon tomorrow."

Me and Namine stalked backed to our room not exchanging any words to each other. When we got back to the room I decided I had to unpack. I put my clothes in the closet and my dresser. Then I threw my self onto my bed. I was finished unpacking, and I was now absentmindly touching the locket. Namine threw her self onto her bed which was a couple feet away from mine. It was now 7:00 at night, so I decided to go to bed early. I closed my eyes, and I went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I was typing up the chapter, but then my brother surpirsed me with a visit. He stayed at my house for a week and he lives a couple hundred miles away from him, so I didn't have time to type it. My brother lives with my dad, so I visited them for a week. Anyways, I've completed 2 AMV's and they are up on youtube. Check them out if you want! I have a link to my account on my fanfic profile. Action on the next chapter! Please review so I know if I'm doing a lot better at writing than before.


	3. Sparring

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!). I did not steal my OC named "Nevaeh", She has the same name as someone else's OC, but they look completely different. I just like the name so I used it.**

**Academy of Sunset Shores**

**Chapter 3: Sparring**

I was lying in bed, awake. like I always did on rare nights like this. Above my head, on the floor above, I heard a woman crying. A man, who at first speaking gently trying to calm the woman down, was now yelling at her.

He was saying things such as "I must, it's my duty." or "If I don't, who will?"

The woman was saying things, in between sobs, such as "Don't go, you'll get hurt." or "You can't do it alone!"

"Then why don't you come with me?" he asked

"And where would our son go? I can't just leave him!" she responded

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married..." the man said slowly, and a lump formed in my throat "If we hadn't, this wouldn't be a proble, We would both-" but she cut him off

"Go then! If you regret marrying me, then just go! I hate you!" the woman shouted

I slowly creeped out of bed, and walked to the foot of the stairs. I didn't have to wait long before I heard my father's footsteps. His head was hung low. He was stumbling down the stairs, as though he was worn out. His spiky black hair seemed to be bent low, as though a invisible force were keeping it down. He raised his head to look at me. His green eyes didn't have the same _sparkle _they usually had. Even his tanned skin looked duller. He met me at the bottom of the stairs. He looked me in the eyes, then he dropped to his knees, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Roxas, daddy is going to be away for awhile. Promise you'll look after mommy while I'm gone?" he asked me, and I returned his hug

"I promise." I said while on the verge of tears

My father released me and stood up. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a velvet case. Then he put the case in my hands. I opened the case slowly. Inside was a silver, heart-shaped locket. I took it out of the case. The chain was thin, but it looked sturdy. I tried to open the locket to reveal what was inside. No matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't budge.

"It would never open for me. Maybe you'll have better luck. Goodbye Roxas." and my father walked out the front door

**BAM! **The door slammed shut. The sound made my eyes shoot open. I had tears running down my cheeks. Was that just a dream, or did I remember the last time I saw my father? I looked around the unfamiliar room. Slowly, yesterday's events came back to me. I groaned, and I wiped my eyes. I was alone in the room. Namine left without me, she didn't even wake me up. I glanced at the clock. 11:51. I closed my eyes, and got comfortable in my bed again. Then I remembered I was supposed to be at the stadium at 12:00.

I jumped out of bed, and I ran to the closet. I grabbed a white T-shirt, and a black hoodie. Then I ran to my drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans. I quickly changed, and I ran out the door. I sprinted down the corridor. I had no idea if I was heading in the right direction. I decided to ask the first person I saw. The hallway was empty. I was starting to get frustrated. I rounded a corner, and I found a girl walking down the hallway. She had long, braided drown hair, and shining greem eyes. She was wearing a long, pink dress.

"Hi, I'm Aerith." she greeted. Her voice was calm, and gentle.

"Hi. I'm Roxas." I greeted back. I really didn't have time for formal introductions.

"Is their anything you need help with?" she asked

_thank god..._

"Uh, I'm supposed to be at the stadium right now, and I have no idea where it is."

"Just follow this hallway all the way down. Then take a right, then follow that corridor, and take the first door to the left."

I thanked Aerith, and I was on my way to the stadium. I followed the directions, and I reached the door. I walked through the door, and I emerged into a open-aired stadium. It was oval shaped, and the grass covered field was surrounded by a ten foot wall which seperated the field from the bleachers. Sora, Kairi, and Namine were lounging on the grass. The king looked at me.

"Roxas, you're late." the king said, and I checked my watch

"I'm one minute late. I had no idea where I was going." I protested

"You have no idea what could happen in one minute." he argued back

"Alright, I'm sorry." I apologised, and the king let it go

"Before I teach you four how to fight, I'll give you some background on the enemy." he snapped his fingers, and three glowing platforms appeared. The left oner showed a shadow heartless, the right one showed a white, humanoid creature. It was swaying back and forth. The one in the middle showed someone in a black cloak that shrouded his face.

"You already know about the heartless, but when someone becomes a heartless, they also create a nobody." he indicated the right platform. "These come in various kinds. The kind shown here is called a dusk. But these aren't much to worry about." then he pointed to the middle platform

"If someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless, they create a powerful nobody. These nobody's have various weapons, and various powers. This is Organization XIII. These powerful nobodies have banded together and created this organization. Their plans are unknown for now. They are made of 11 nobodies, and they are searching for 3 more members. Don't know why, but they want 14 members. All though it may seem so, nobodies cannot feel emotions. " the King explained

The King closed his eyes for a bried second. In a flash of light, his blade was in his hand.

"This is called a Keyblade. Now, all four of you close your eyes. Try and find your light. It would be someone, or something you care about very much. When you have found your light, grasp it, and make it take form." and the King dismissed his Keyblade

I closed my eyes, and I concentrated. But what was my light? Who is someone I really care about? My mom and I aren't very close. What about my friends? I did care about them. I thought about them. I made a picture of them in my mind, and I made it as real as possible. Nothing happened. What about Nevaeh? I formed a picture of her in my mind, and I made it as real as I could. Her green eyes that shined when you made he smile. Her jet black hair. I made it all as real as possible. I felt a small tendril of... something. I tried to grab it, but it escaped my grasp. I sought it out again. This time I had grabbed it. I had found my light, and I had shaped it into a mental picture of her.

I had my eyes closed, but it was like she was standing right in front of me. Every detail about her, no matter how small. I heard a small click. Then I felt a piece of cold metal in my right hand. I opened my eyes slowly. In my hands was a Keyblade. It had a circular hilt, with what looked liked wings sloping downwards. The sword was silver, except at the tip of the blade. The end was circular, and in the center was blue, and surrounding that was yellow. Circling around the tip were sharp points.

I stared at my new weapon in amazement. Had I always been able to summon this? Had the other's found their light yet? I glanced over to them. They all had their weapons as well. Sora's Keyblade was tan, and green. It had a circle hilt with a lion's face on it. The end of the Keyblade was a semi-circle made of sharp teeth. Kairi's Keyblade had a black and white hilt, and the blade looked like a candy cane which was twisted at the end. Namine's Keyblade had a square hilt that was black, and the rest was gray. At the end of her blade was a sharp point that looked almost like an arrow.

"Great, you've all found your light. Sora, your Keyblade is called Circle of Life. Kairi, your Keyblade is called Descisive Pumpkin. Namine, your Keyblade is called Sleeping Lion. And Roxas, your Keyblade is called Oathkeeper. Now that you have all found your light, it's time to see your current abilities. Sora, fight Kairi. Roxas, you will sparr with Namine. Now remember, don't hurt each other." The King explained, and he left the field to sit on the bleachers

I smirked at Namine. I got to take some of my frustration on her. Sure, those heartless I killed on the way here helped, but not much. Someone walked into the stadium. He had a black leather jacket, brown hair, and a scar under his right eye. He examined the four of us. Then he searched for The King. He spotted him, and sat on the bleachers next to him.

I focused my attention back on Namine. I raised Oathkeeper in a ready position, and she did the same. We charged at each other. Sparks flew as our blades collided. Somehow, I felt like my attack was weaker than it should have been. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination. I made an attemp to hit her left side, but it was to slow. Again, I got the feeling like my attacks should have been faster. More sparks exploded as our blades met once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The King...

I was sitting on the bleachers, watching the chosen four sparr. Leon walked up the steps, and sat beside me.

"How are they doing?" Leon asked me

"Most of them have met my expectations." I answered. My gaze was focused on Roxas and Namine.

"Most?"

"Roxas is not doing so well." I responded

This is the first time they've wielded their weapons."

"Even so, Kairi and Namine, they are more proficient with magic. Sora and Roxas are more proficient in melee combat. Yet Roxas seems slower that he should be. Namine shouldn't be able to block his attacks like that."

What about the two Light Wielders? They aren't hitting each other. It could be they just aren't practiced." Leon argued back

"Sora and Kairi aren't trying to hit each other. They're afraid of hurting each other. But the other two... they are both trying to hurt each other." I explained

"Isn't it a good thing they aren't hitting each other?"

"Yes, and no. It seems as though Roxas is weakened."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Roxas...

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hit her. Not even come close. At first I shook off the feeling of my attacks being weaker than they should have been. But now... I wasn't so sure. Namine and I jumped back, leaving a ten foot gap between us. We both gasped for breath.

"Is that all you got!? God you're weak!" Namine shouted

I hated this girl. She was so annoying. She made me so mad. I felt something as I thought hateful things about her. I felt... powerful. It seemed to come from my left hand. I glanced down to my left hand. Wisps of darkness were swirling around it. Namine, The King, the guy with The King, and I just stared. Then, in a swirl of darkness, a second Keyblade appeared in my left hand. It had a black square hilt, the blade was black, and at the end of the blade was a half square hanging downwards.

I stared at amazement for the second time today. I lunged at Namine. I made an attempted slash at her legs. She just barely blocked the attack. Her legs buckled as she blocked the attack. My attacks had gotten faster. But not only that, the had gotten quicker too. She stared dumbfounded. But after a millisecond, we continued our battle. Neither of us could hit each other, but I was getting a lot clsoer than I was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with The King...

Roxas had summoned a Dark Keyblade, but how? He wasn't a Dark Keyblade Wielder, I could sense the light within him. Yet, the darkness was there as well. His attacks were no longer weaker, and they had gotten faster.

"Of course" I slapped my forehead, and Leon looked at me. "Twilight is made of Light AND Darkness. That's why Roxas can wield a Dark Keyblade, and that's why his attacks were so slow, and weak. He had to find his Darkness as well as his Light." I explained, and Leon calmed down. He looked like he was about to pull out his Gunblade, and decapitate Roxas.

"Your Majesty, when will you tell them about the prophecy?" Leon asked me, and I sighed

"I don't want to worry them. But... they'll need to know why they have Keylbades, and what they are being trained for. I'll have to tell them soon." I responded

"What do they think they're being trained for?"

Sora, Kairi, and Namine think they are just being trained so they can defend against the Darkness. Roxas doesn't know really anything that is going on."

Sir, which Wielder is which?" he asked

"Sora and Kairi are the Light Wielders, Namine is the Dawn Wielder, and Roxas is the Twilight Wielder." I explained

"So Roxas and Namine are-" Leon started

"Yes, but I don't see it happening anytime soon." I answered without letting him finish his question

I walked down the stairs, and Leon followed me. We walked down to the center of the field, and told them to stop the sparring."

"Roxas, this is Leon. He is a Senior in this school." I introduced

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said, and Leon simply grunted. But they shook hands

"Alright, you four are free to do whatever you wish for the remainder of the day. Roxas, may I speak with you?" I asked Roxas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Roxas...

I gulped. I heard Namine snickering as she walked away with Sora and Kairi. I nodded, and I followed The King to his office

"Is this about my second Keyblade?" I asked

I may be new to this, but I could feel Darkness radiating off of it.

"No" he answered, and I sighed in relief "But since you brought it up" a lump formed in my throat "It's name is Oblivion. It is a Dark Keyblade, but you are the Twilight Wielder, and Twilight is made of both Light and Darkness. So it is fitting you should have a Light and Dark keyblade. You must have both of them, otherwise your skills will not be as good. This is about school." I groaned, but The King took no notice "Your classes start tomorrow. I'll print out your schedule now." The King pressed a few buttons, and a piece of paper printed

He handed the paper to me, and I quickly glanced it over. Then I nodded, and I walked out of the office, and back to my room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

Did you like it? What is this Prophecy The King and Leon are talking about? What are Roxas and Namine supposed to do? You'll have to wait to find out. Ugh! My Midterms started Friday. I had my Latin and Math exam then. I've had this chapter ready for a few days, but I had to study, so I couldn't post it. I won't be going to school Monday or Friday. 6 mor exams to go. Most likely I won't be able to write any of the next chapter till Friday. But, I will be thinking about what's gonna happen next chapter. Review to tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
